


calm down

by The_tired_idiot



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Emotions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, paul thinks about hugh but hugh is not there, s3e12 There is a tide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_tired_idiot/pseuds/The_tired_idiot
Summary: Paul is stuck in engineering while his husband is on a radiation death planet, he has emotions about this.Paul has a moment alone and freaks out before he has that talk with Aureillio.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	calm down

**Author's Note:**

> Paul in there is a tide, his eyes were weird again??!! The first thought I had was that he was in the network but they don’t discuss it so probably not? I am a dramatic shit and was looking for this fanfic and I couldn’t find itand I was sad and Paul seemed strangely calm. I mean I get it was an act but imma be honest here I didn’t know he could act (@paul not Anthony Rapp) because he’s been quite blunt and straightforward through the series. I guess he had a good reason to behave...
> 
> I’m not English and writing in English is quite fun but hard compared to my original language but also im dyslectic so ill probably mess some things up. Please let me know if I make grammar or spelling mistakes and ill correct them :)
> 
> Haha i dont know how to make tekst bold or in italics in ao3

It's been a while since they removed the device,  
since his eyes turned blue again  
since he was back from being stuck.  
Out of the network into the fire.  
The man had started a conversation after the device was removed but couldn’t even finish his first word before he was called away. When the chair turned around Paul noticed something glimmer behind his ear. He is alone now, the bearded man said he would be back to talk, then he left. Paul doesn’t think he’s hated anyone at first sight before. Annoyance at first sight yes, but the pure unfiltered disgust and anger he had felt was new. He didn’t feel like talking, that’s probably going to be a problem. 

Now is the time to escape, to get to Hugh. His stomach clenched.  
He doesn’t want to think about it, if he thinks about it all of the emotions will hit at once and he wont accomplish anything. He needs to think about getting out first then he can get to Hugh.

Hugh is in danger.

He starts to tear up. He needs to be focussed on getting out.

Hugh will die if he can’t get out.

Paul feels a tear escaping his eyes, his breath hitches. He feels the tears starting to streak down his face.  
Fuck, stop  
He needs to think he cant waste time crying.  
Paul tastes salt

Shit

The metal was cold, it is weird but its all he can focus on, all he can use to ground himself, to stop himself from being consumed by his emotions. He can’t stop crying, he takes a deep breath. Takes another, the tears slow down but don’t stop just yet. He stretches his shoulders as far as the cuffs allow.  
He knows he can’t open them himself, he doesn’t have anything on him that could do that. So to get out he needs to talk, not that he was particularly good at that. Especially when he didn’t like someone, whoever the man was, he helped Osyrah do this and it made him feel disgusted. He had piercings behind his ear? That means he has an orion partner and kids right? 

The door opens and his heart explodes. Paul quickly wipes his face in his arms. The adrenaline that’s coursing through his veins helps him ignore his emotions, think fast. Sit still, play nice and do whatever it takes to get out. He can feel the beating of his heart in his face, in his chest, in his arms. But on the outside he looks calm, friendly even.


End file.
